


Mine

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claiming, Fluff, Jewelry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Romance, i'm sorry guys, the author says he's sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: The necklace will not come off.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I felt the need to write a sequel to Dress Me Up However You Want (this will still make sense if you don't read it.) I cannot seem to stop myself from writing kinky Intrulogical, (rated teen and up because I did the kinky.) No smut tho.

It wasn’t Logan’s fault that after he was back, after he’d changed out of the dress, the necklace wouldn’t come off. It wasn’t obtrusive or anything, just silver and tight around his neck. Upon closer inspection, he found the necklace had the name  _ Remus  _ engraved into it, claiming it as his. He’d tried to call Remus several times to remove it, but was ignored. 

It wasn’t too bothersome, but he’d elected to wear a turtleneck shirt to cover it up. After all, he’d been trying to convince the others that he was serious for years now. An objectively feminine piece of jewelry might sway that, and that was the last thing he needed. 

What he wasn’t expecting was an interrogation from Roman at dinner. Patton was happily setting the table, Virgil was on his phone, and Roman was being obnoxious. 

“Why are you dressed like that?”

“I… was cold,” was the easiest response to shut him up. 

“Uh-huh,” Roman said, clearly suspicious. Why he cared was beyond Logan, but he did seem to care. 

“Deceit!” 

“I just love when you call me with no warning. Can I help you? 

“Is the nerd lying to me?”

“About…?”

“Why he’s dressed like that.”

At that, Janus actually laughed out loud. “That’s for Logan to tell,” he informed Roman. “Or Remus,” he snickered as he saw himself out. 

Roman raised his eyebrows, and Logan studiously ignored him. He was, in fact, so busy ignoring him that he did not notice when Roman pulled on the neckline of his shirt. He moved away just a moment too late. 

Roman seemed unsatisfied with what he saw. “It’s just a necklace.”

“Wow, brilliant observational skills, Roman. It is, in fact, a necklace.” He snapped his fingers, returning to his regular clothes. Why bother trying to hide it anymore? 

As Roman took a closer look, though, his eyes widened. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Logan and Virgil questioned at the same time. Roman only responded to one.

“V, get over here.”

Virgil found his way over to where Roman was. Logan looked on, annoyed, as Roman pointed to the necklace and Virgil actually laughed. 

“I do not understand. Your brother left this on me, I have been trying to call him all day to remove it but he has not acknowledged my calls.” 

Virgil grinned. “You really don’t get it?”

“No. Can you take it off, since you also represent creativity?” Logan was very confused now.

Roman put his hands up. “No way. We’ve had a rule since we were kids. He doesn’t touch my work, I don’t touch his.”

“But this is not his ‘work’. He simply forgot about it.”

“Oh did he now?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s find out. Remus!”

“What can I do for you, brother mine?”

Logan spoke up. “Ah, Remus. I’ve been trying to reach you for hours. Would you mind removing this? You seem to have forgotten it. See, it even has your name.”

Remus grinned, not unlike a cat playing with its prey. “You know, for a nerd, you are surprisingly slow on the uptake.” Roman and Virgil seemed to be attempting to stifle their peals of laughter. Patton looked confused, no longer setting out plates. Logan frowned at Remus.

“I am not interested in games. Are you going to remove it or not?”

“Hm, let me think about it.” Remus sat on the table in front of Logan, meeting his eyes before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “No.”

“I… I...” It took a moment for him to understand before his face flushed bright pink. Remus’s name engraved on the silver hadn’t been claiming the necklace. It had been claiming  _ him. _

“We’re taking this to my room,” he mumbled, grabbing a sniggering Remus’s arm and pulling him along, leaving Roman and Virgil to collapse on each other from their incessant laughter. 

Patton stared blankly, setting another plate down. “I don’t get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of that fun stuff. It was kinda dumb and short but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
